


Under the Wing

by ghostinsanity



Category: WhatCulture RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostinsanity/pseuds/ghostinsanity
Summary: When a new girl arrived at WhatCulture, who will be the one to take her under their wing & help her?





	Under the Wing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I literally made up the name Greg & Hannah only because I didn't want to leave them nameless, that's all.

I started to play with my fingers as I walked up to reception, it was the first day of the job & I was nervous as all heck, but you see, this wasn’t a standard office ‘dress smart & be professional’ job, this was far from it, but I did dress kind of smart, I had a blazer on. As I walked up to the desk the woman from behind looked up to me & smiled, “You’re the new girl right? Hi I’m Hannah.” She extended her hand & I grabbed it lightly & shaking it slightly, “Yeah I am, the names Paige.” And without meaning too I did the gesture that I do at the start of my videos, she started to laugh & I laughed too, “Sorry, it’s a force of habit.” She nodded & told me to follow her as she took me on the tour of the office.

“A lot of the people who work here are currently making plans for the next WCPW, you went to the one last week?” I nodded, “Yeah I loved it, it was a great atmosphere.” “Okay good! I just thought I should mention it so you don’t feel like everyone’s avoiding you.” I chuckled slightly as we stopped outside of a room, “Right, so I know that it’s your first day but we need someone to do a voiceover, so if it’s not too much of a bother, do you think that you can do it?” She asked & I smiled, “Yeah of course!” She smiled back & opened the door, “Greg is waiting for you.” I said thanks & I walked inside.

“So your Paige, right?” “Indeed I am.” I smiled, “Nice to meet you, so what’s going to happen is we’re going to record the video in sections, the script’s in the booth already waiting for you, so if you would like to pop yourself into the booth & we can get started.” He explained & I nodded, taking off my bag & stepping inside of the booth, I looked down at the script & noticed that they had part of my intro in it, “Is my intro supposed to be in there?” “Yup. We liked it so we decided to keep it.” I smiled slightly at the comment & had a quick read through the script, “If you could do a read of the intro so I can get the levels right for you.” I nodded & began, “Back in the Wild West days of Professional Wrestling the shows were less planned out; no detailed scripts for the promo, no sponsors that needed to be plugged, & fans trying to stab the wrestlers was just a semi-regular occurrence. WWE now likes to sometime give wrestlers dialogue that reflects a real-life event, or a shoot. They try to trick us into believing that what we’re watching is real, but their shows are heavily scripted & nothing makes air without Vince McMahon’s approval, well… almost nothing. Sometimes reality invades the wrestling world & that’s when things get good. Wrestlers get caught up in the moment & create some shocking & unforgettable television. The names Paige from WhatCulture.com & here are 10 best unscripted moments in WWE History.” I looked over to Greg & he gave me a thumbs up, “Wow that was great, I wish I was recording that, your a natural.”

-Time Skip-

“And that’s everything!” Greg exclaimed as I took off the headphones, “You’re such a natural.” I blushed slightly at his remark & smiled slightly. “I’ll start to work on this video & it should be up by the end of the week.” Greg explained as the door to the recording studio opened, “I’m not disturbing you, am I?” I heard an all too familiar voice say, I turned around to see a Jack 'The Jobber’ standing by the door, “Nah we’ve just finished.” Greg said as Jack walked in approaching me, “Ah! You’re the new girl! I’m Jack.” He said, extending a hand for me to shake, I smiled & shook his hand, “The names Paige.” He let go of my hand, “Hey so we’re a little get together here at the office & we wanted to see if you wanted to come since you’re new, how does that sound?” I smiled slightly, “Yeah sure that sounds fun.” He grinned, “Great! I’ll see you tonight then.” He said as he left the room, I grabbed my bag & said thanks to Greg before leaving the room, I put in my earphones & made my way out of the building & walked home.


End file.
